This disclosure generally relates to presenting content, and more specifically to generating and presenting content items obtained from a third party system using tracking pixels.
An online system presents information of interest to users of the online system. In many cases, this information includes content items of third party systems that a user may be interested in researching further. But to do so, the user must often navigate to a web page of the third party system and locate the content items of interest to access the information. Additionally, if the user would like to compare the content items of a third party system to the same or similar content items from a different third party system, the user must also navigate to the web page of the different third party system. Altogether, this process remains tedious and cumbersome and may contribute to a poor user experience.